It only comes once a year
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Someone is having their birthday, a birthday from the characters perspective. Full of humour and fluff.


IT ONLY COMES ONCE A YEAR

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters that are a part of it…..but if I did, you would all be very happy people.

Summary: Someone is celebrating their birthday, well, not really. This story is written as a gift to all of you out there, since itwasmy 18th birthday on the two days ago….imagine that, me giving a gift on my birthday, kind of like the hobbits in LOTR…anyway, a bit of humour, fluff and over all mayhem. Sorry it is late, but the computer was giving me hassles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, today's the day. I've just turned eighteen. What does that equal?

18+Kai Legal to drink, drive and get dirty…at least that is how Tyson puts it. Garbage mouth.

It's morning and I'm waiting for the three stooges, the wicked with and the geek to come and remind me why I hate birthdays.

3…2…1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

Told you, God their predictable.

Tyson stands before me, eyes oddly bright, now this can mean one of two things. A: he's about to sing his 'birthday song' or B: he's about to go into his serious mode, which can actually be quite scary because you never know what's coming.

"Happy Birthday to you, you live in a loo. You look like a.."

"Tyson, you will not finish that sentence unless you want Rei to ban you from the table."

Well that should shut him up, and they wonder why I tolerate Hilary.

"Ah Hillary, but I spent a month thinking it up."

Before things can get violent, which I'm leaning towards, the geek…I mean Kenny, breaks it up.

"Guys, it's Kai's birthday, stop fighting."

The two nod, and to my utter disappointment, promise not to fight. My disappointment is forgotten as the beauty and the beast make their entrance, and no, Mariah is no the beauty. The beauty in question happens to also be my boyfriend, much to Mariah's distaste. Yes, the pink freak was knocked off her high horse when she found out that I had asked Rei out, and he had accepted. That had been almost seven months ago, and she still hasn't gotten over it, and I thought Tyson was slow.

"Alright, all of you out, I need to talk with Kai."

Tyson grinned. "Sure, come on. Those two are having a one 'on' ones."

Before either of us can retaliate, the little pest closed the door. Rei turned around and looked at me, a familiar shine in his eyes. He sat on my lap and kissed me, long and hard…I may just come to enjoy birthdays.

"Happy birthday. I've got two presents for you, the one is downstairs with the others, the other one I will give you tonight."

Yup, birthdays are officially my favourite now.

To my extreme disappointment he climbed off my lap, and with a quick kiss on the cheek, he scooted off to do whatever it was he did whilst not with me…in other words: cook for the three stooges.

I lay back, wondering how this day could get any better, or on the flipside, any worse.

"We're here!"

I groan, when will I learn not to tempt Fate? Oh well, I guess I have to go out there and face the music.

"Happy birthday Kai!"

You're here, what's so great about it. Who am I talking about, you may ask? Three words. Tyson's baby sister. Yup, there's another one of those running around. Hiro's not so bad, Tyson is tolerable at best, this thing, by the Gods, I don't have any words to describe her.

She's evil, manipulative and worst of all…

"Rei's here!"

She's got a thing for my boyfriend.

I rush out of my bedroom, not bothering to grab my beloved scarf, no my lover is more important than the thing that serves as a statement maker. I careen round the corner, fully intending to rip the little cow off of my lovely neko, but am forced to stop dead.

Amber eyes, which more than once have caused me to melt into a puddle of lovesick goo, stare up at me from where the object of my love is situated on the floor. Wait the floor…what the hell is he doing on the floor?

"Ah, Kai. Happy birthday, Tifa was so excited she came running to congratulate you, unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and, well you can see for yourself the outcome."

I most certainly can, damn cow is practically lounging on My boyfriend's lap. Before I can comment on it though, Rei gets up and makes his way to me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek as an apology, he knows my thoughts towards the youngest of the Grangers, and secretly I think he agrees. I chance a glance at the cow, and fight a grin; she looks like she wants to blow up. He he, guess what, this pretty thing net to me? He's all mine, every beautiful inch…can we say possessive? Hell yeah, and wouldn't you be if he was yours? Thank you, I thought that would be the answer.

Rei gives a beaming smell, another plus, and gestures to the lounge. "Come on, since everyone is here. Kai can open his presents now." He gives me a slightly questioning look and I nod, as if I can refuse him anything. He turns and walks to the lounge, me trailing slightly behind and, might I add, enjoying the view.

Rei sat on the sofa, with me quickly taking the space next to him before the cow or the beast could…yup, that ones still wandering around here too.

Everyone took their seats, each holding a gift they would hand over when it came to their turn. Joy, oh well.

Tyson stood first; handing me a medium sized parcel wrapped in wrapping paper with….are those beyblades? Well that's new.

I thank him then, with the restraint I am so well known for, I remove the wrapping and open the box. Inside is a new scarf, with a phoenix on the end; he must have got a professional embroider for this. I place it next to me, and smile at him…much to his surprise. "Thank you Tyson." He grins and nods.

Max gets up next, handing a smaller gift. This one was wrapped in light blue paper with suns on, must be because of his sunny disposition…if Rei had to hear me now he would hit me. I repeat the whole process, this time blushing once I see what's inside. Before Rei can get a peak I close it, and share a sly grin with Max. "Thank you very much, this will come in use." Of that I am sure…naughty little Max, if only the others knew what was in here…oh well, Rei will find out soon enough.

Kenny hurries forward, an even smaller box in his hand, this one though has a red ribbon placed in a bow. I take it, thanking him, then open the black lid. Now this I can do. A sleek watch looks back, the face a deep crimson, the strap is black, probably leather. "Thanks Chief." He nods, lowering his head slightly.

The rest of the presents go fairly quickly, an iPod from Hiro, a phoenix plushie with chocolates from Tifa, a palm pilot from Hillary and some DVDs from Daichi. Finally, we get to my favourite gift. Rei's.

Rei hands me a thin, silver wrapped, box. I give him a warm smile before opening it. My smile grows as I see the necklace nestled in the box, white and normal gold are interwoven so that it shimmers when you look at it. I give him a kiss on the cheek, and breath a thank you into his ear. I hear the others chuckle and giggle as my little neko blushes.

I like birthdays.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amazingly enough, everything went by pretty quickly. Lunch and dinner were interesting, but alright. I'm finding that I'm actually disappointed that its ended.

"Kai, here is the other gift."

I look up, from where I am lounging on our bed, and take the little box from him. Before he can move away I pull him onto my lap, my chin resting on his shoulder as I open the box.

My heart stops, I can feel a lump in my throat.

A ring, white gold patterns accentuating it, stares back at me. I feel Rei snuggle more into me and I wrap my free arm round his waist. He leans back slightly.

"Read what's inside."

I shiver at the whisper that floats past my ear. I let go of his waist and remove the ring, I hold it up so that I can read the inscription. My heart bursts, I think I'm going to cry. "Forever." Come the whisper in my ear.

He places the ring on the necklace he bought, then places it round my neck. "I know how irritating it would be to get your rip cord caught, and the others won't leave you alone then." He explains. I nod, and pull him down to lay next to me. He yawns and I fight back a grin.

"Sleep."

He nods, and within seconds is peacefully purring. I don't fight the smile. Thanks to Rei this will possibly be my most cherished birthday ever.

I look at the ring again, feeling a rush of love as my eyes run over the little message.

Sleep starts to pull at me, and I give in. The last thing I hear is Rei murmuring. I listen carefully, hugging him closer as he repeats the words on the ring.

"I love you."

THE END

Kai may seem OC, but I think to point he would enjoy his birthday. I'm notorious for disliking my birthday's, but certain ones to tend to make me giddy. Like my 16th, that was fun….my grandfather greeted me by saying happy birthday, then he said "Swwet sixteen and never been kissed." I just smiled, what else can you do? (giggles) it's not like I could tell him his little angel is in fact quite up to date with the whole 'thing'. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, you know the drill: R&R, night night.


End file.
